


Trust

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital, The OC
Genre: Crossover romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11678391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: Cooper meets Cooper.





	Trust

**Trust**  
  
**word count:** 495  
  
After the Maxie/Logan debacle, he had decided a move was in order. 3,000 miles seemed like a good distance. He ended up in California. He wasn’t looking to fall in love again - especially with a woman who had so many issues but one look into her soft aqua eyes told him he didn’t have any choice in the matter.  
  
He was kind of an old-fashioned guy; he liked to take things slow but that wasn’t a word in her vocabulary. By the end of their second date, they were in bed. She had drank heavily at dinner but insisted the next morning that she had known exactly what and who she wanted when she landed in his bed.  
  
Within three weeks time, she was suddenly complaining of nausea and dizziness that had nothing to do with the copious amounts of alcohol she always seemed to consume even though they both knew it wasn’t the right thing for her.  
  
He took her to the hospital and a simple blood test shocked them both into silence. Her eyes filled with tears as she sat on the exam room table. He reached for her hand, intertwining their fingers, begging her to let him in. “I don’t want to be my mother,” she murmured. “I don’t want to do that kind of damage to any child of mine.”  
  
Coop tried to understand when she said she was going to have an abortion. In the end, he even agreed to go with her to the appointment because he knew that she wanted his support more than anything. They sat in the waiting room and he didn’t dare look at her even once for fear she would see in his eyes how much he wished she wouldn’t do this. But he didn’t want to force her to do something she would resent him for.  
  
The doctor led them into a little room and then asked that crucial question (“are you sure you want to do this?”). Marissa looked over at Coop. She reached out and titled his chin upwards so their eyes locked. “Ask me not to do this.”  
  
“Marissa, I can’t... This is what you want.”  
  
“I thought it was. But now that I’m here... I don’t think I can do it. I figure your good genes will outweigh my insane ones anyway. So ask me, please. Tell me what you want.”  
  
“I want you to be happy.”  
  
“I want us to be a family,” she said and climbed off the table and launched herself into his arms.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
They had a baby boy. They named him Cooper Barrett Junior. They married soon afterwards in a little beachside ceremony with just their son in attendance. Their life was good; it wasn’t without its complications but anyway, what was? Cooper had learned to trust in love again and Marissa learned to trust _period._  
  
FINIS


End file.
